Questions any one!
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: Ask Static Shock characters questions or shoutouts like 'I LOVE you Hotstreak'. Oh and not all characters are here but you can ask for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: HELLO PEOPLE! Well anyways this is my first Static Shock fic the rest are Ben 10 now on with the story!... questions... whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock**

Echo Echo 123: Hello people! Welcome to ask Static Shock!... Now why don't we meet our guests?

Hotstreak: What the!? Where the hell am I?!

Static: We're in a talk show... I think.

Gear:?

Echo Echo 123: Wait we still have some more guests!

Freida: What?! Oh I mean hi.

Daisy: Oh, I never have been in a talk show before.

Echo Echo 123: I know Daisy just say hi to the people.

Daisy: Hi?

Talon: Okay this is strange!... Static is that you! Am going

Echo Echo 123: No fighting!

Hotstreak: Wha! Why not!

Echo Echo 123: because I am control of your powers all of you! This is a talk show not a fighing ring!

Talon: fine

Hotstreak: fine

Ebon: Yeah, am leaving now...

Echo Echo 123: Well sorry you really can't leave right now...

Ebon: Why not?!

Echo Echo 123: Because theirs guards and you don't have powers... remember?

Ebon: Dammit!

Echo Echo 123: Now remember just click the 'go' button to submit your questions or shout outs... that's it I think. Now bye! see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock if I did there would totally be a season five or six.**

**Authors note: I got nothing to say.**

Echo Echo 123: Hello people! Now here is my helper she's obsessed with Hotstreak... anyways here's **IceCream Lover 34**!

IceCream Lover 34: Hi people!! OMG is that Hotstreak! (screaming)

Hotstreak: ...

Static: Hey, Echo didn't you change your name?

Echo Echo 123: Yes, but I don't want you guys to get confused so... okay on with the questions!

IceCream Lover 34: Me first!! Me first!!

Echo Echo 123: fine

IceCream Lover 34: Hotstreak your totally HOT!! I adore you!!

Hotstreak: Uh... nice to meet a fan of mine... I think.

IceCream 34: Hey, I ain't the only one who likes you... Echo likes you too.

Echo Echo 123: You weren't suppose to tell him!!

Gear: How could you like... him?

Echo Echo 123: Well... I sort of have a weakness for badboys especially the ones who are hot...

Static: Okay...

Echo Echo 123: Next question... (Blushing)

**Raphiesgirl: Gear whats your favorite color, what's your favorite food and do you wanna be friends?**

Gear: Well... my favorite color would probably be green and favorite food is...um... I don't know hamburgers or something like that... oh and i'll be friends with you...

IceCream 34: (looking at Hotstreak)

Echo Echo 123: Hello!? Your turn to say the next question!

IceCream 34: Oh...

**Sparkles of Youthfulness: Gear, First I wanna say that you've always been my favorite! Even before you became Gear! I have no idea why, you just really grew on me. You're like my... 3rd favorite superhero! Your like behind Batman and Beastboy. You're just the one I've always liked, even without being supersmart! That just adds to it.**

**Static- You were always my second favorite, nearly on a par with Gear! And your also my fifth superhero Robin is fouth. I've always liked your powers, which was one of the biggest reason I got into Static Shock.**

**Daisy and Freida:... I don't really have anything to say to you guys... uh... I think Freida is cool though.**

**Ebon and talon:... I just don't like you guys...**

**Hotstreak- The only reason I even kind of like you is cause you can control fire. Other then that, your a jerk. WHY are you such a jerk?! Did someone drown your puppy when you were little?**

**Shiv- For some VERY strange reason your my favorite villian-y dude. I have no idea why, and I thinking about it is bad for my health. I think it's just your personality in general...**

**Hm, I think that's all i've got to say to them... Oh! One more thing! glomps Gear I lurve you! :3**

Gear: WOW... this is probably my first fan I really appreciate that am your 3rd and Static is your fifth.

Static: Well... at least am at the list not like Hotstreak!... Yeah Hotstreak you are a jerk did someone drown your puppy?

Hotstreak: WHAT!...I spent two years in the hospital! Two helpless frickin' years in the damn hospital!

Ebon and Talon: Well... We don't like you too.

Freida: Thank you to me I really don't seem cool...

Shiv: What?! Oh YAY am her favorite villian-y dude!

Echo Echo 123: Hey, don't get cocky... Okay last question for today.

**PokeLucario: I want to ask Shiv something cause and he would kind of look cute in red tinted glasses...**

**Shiv- Why do you wear 1 earing on each ear? Doesn't that make you look gay?**

**Ebon- Why don't you let Shiv hug you?**

**Static- You know, Daisy is so out of your league right?**

**Gear: You are a nerd. Do I have to spell it out for you? N-E-R-D, NERD.**

**Hotstreak: You look like this guy from pokemon pearl, just the hairstyle is different. Are you related?**

**Talon: Why are you so sensitive? Your like me!**

Shiv: Huh? Oh well... I guess it's the new style.

Ebon: Hey, I would rather hug a tiger then that dude!

Static:...

Gear: Uh yes I know am a

Hotstreak: I like this one! HA Gear you are a nerd!... just needed to say that...Oh, am not related to that person.

Talon: Your sensitive too!

Echo Echo 123: That's it for today people! BYE

* * *


End file.
